Best Brothers
by POD000
Summary: Years ago, Axel and Sora, besides brothers were best friends, but now everything is crumbling, all Sora wants to do is Spend time with Riku, but Axel is prepareing for the upcomming desertation and readying to become the newest member in the orgonixation.


Sora grinned as he watched his elder brother sleep, across the room his bright red hair pressed agents of his pillow. Then he looked at the clock, Axel always slept in much latter then necessary. Sora jumped up and looked out the window the blue sky cut open by the trees, making the sky perfect with thousands of fluffy clouds. Sora grinned as he charged at his elder's brothers bed, and let his body collapse on his. His arms and legs spread out wide. The older brother groaned in pain yawning.

"what time is it" he muttered

"noon, mom said your meant to watch me today." Sora grinned hugging his brother tightly Axel held his brother tightly. Grinning as he shoved his baby brother off the bed.

"That's for waking me up" he said throwing off of covers and jumping off, which made Sora scream and cover his eyes. Axel laughed at the innocents of Sora, as he pulled on clothing then walking to the bathroom, and brushing his teeth. "well I going to the mall, for back to school shopping with Demyx, can you go to

Sora sighed playing with a stuffed animal on his bed, he was hopeing he'd take him to the batting cages, or ride bikes, or something. His bottom lip trembled, Axel saw this and grinned going over to him and picking him up, Axel was twelve, sora was eight, he picked the sniffling boy up.

" you know what? Why don't I call him up, cancel, and me and you do something real fun hu?" Sora laughed clinging to his brother "Yay!" he grinned .

Axel smiled as he got out the bikes from the garage, and put a helmet on sora, Who made a wine, but was cut off when Axel gave him a stern look. They rode to the batting cages. Axel bought them thirty minuets worth of batting, fifteen minuets each. Axel hit each one, but Sora missed all but one, and that was only by a fluke. Axel smiled putting five more minuets, and helped sora, standing behind him, smiling warmly

"ready buddy?" he asked holding his hands, Sora nodded. With ten seconds left, Sora got his ball all by himself. The boys grinned and cheered. then they rode to a local dinner. Axel told him to get whatever he wanted, they had their mothers credit card. They both got burgers, fries extra, extra large soda's, two slices of pie , a slice of cake and a ice cream Sunday. Sora was praticly bouncing off the wall's with all the sugar in his body, Axel grinned, he wanted to do all he could to make his happy. After that they rode to the movie store, and after a embarrassing moment, where Sora wanted to watch a very, very inappropriate movie. At the end of it all, they got a few scary movies and a bag of candy. Then they rode their bikes to home and put them in, Axel put a frozen pizza in and made absolutely sure that Sora had everything he needed. After the movies Axel picked up and droped in in a tub of warm tub, with all the bubbles and toys Sora could ever want. After Sora was as clean as he was ever going to get, Axel wrapped him in a big fluffy towel, and put him to bed. Once sora was sound asleep, Axel showered and pulled out a comic book and went onto his bed. A gentle knock came to his door and he grunted for his mother to come in.

"it wont be like this for much longer" she smiled warmly " The hospital will put me off of Swing sift soon"

Axel nodded faintly.

" Thank you, this wont be for much longer. " she said.

" I like it" He admitted

" Are you sure?" his mother asked.

"yeah, he's my best friend" he said honestly.

" I just hope you two can get along like this forever."

"so do I " Axel nodded " well I'm tired, night"

She walked up to Axel and kissed his forehead taking the comic and putting it away after pulling the covers over her son's body walked away turning off the light and closing the door tightly. Axel was being pulled into the enticing realm of dreams, when he heard the sniffling of his younger brother. Axel sighed telling himself to ignore him. Then in a matter of seconds a tug on his blanket then.

"Aaaaxxxxxxeeeeeeeel"

Axel sighed heavily. "Sora it's late."

"Aaaaxxxxxxeeeeeeeel" he said again " I can't can I pretty sleep with you"

"ok" Axel grinned helping the tiny boy up.

He looked at Sora who was already nearly asleep he brushed his face " We'll be best friends ever" he whispered "right so'?"

"Hrmmm" he said "no" he said dreamily "were going to be Best Brothers" before Axel could interject. Soon the two were asleep.

** Four years later**

Axel looked at his sleeping brother, he sighed looking out the window, a perfect day, and he had to watch his baby brother today, but he knew that all he'd want to do is be with Riku and Kairi. He sighed going over to Sora and light a fire right next to him, keeping it calmly in control. Sora woke up, his spikes everywhere screaming " I didn't do it!"

Axel chuckled rolling his eyes. "Sleepy head it's one thirty!" throwing off the covers. And turning away "GET YOUR PANTS ON!" he yelled.

Sora grumbled softly as a knock was on the door, "That's Riku!" he yelled running out of the room pants at his ankles.

Axel laughed as he heard Riku yell, then he heard Sora yelling at Riku for punching him, then seconds later Sora ran up and told him that he'd be gone until their mother was home, Axel sighed trying to object but Sora wouldn't listen. After they were gone he picked up the note reading it, running his hand through his hair pacing as he read the note he had memorized.

'_Dearest Axel_

_We have been informed that your seventieth year is approaching rapidly. We have also taken note that your strength is abnormal, in a wonderful way. It is our pleasure to inform you that You are incomplete, you are what we call a Nobody. You do not have a heart. Your somebody, is a man called Lea, he allowed too much darkness into his heart and thus allowing you to be born. Our Goal in the Organization XIII is to but make us all complete, there is countless others that are of no significance we call them Dusks. We wish to speak to you July 15 of this year. We simply will not take no, for an answer. You will be escorted by Zexion. However, this will be to get you to be acquainted with our castle. If you refuse to join our family of no hearts, in order to make many hearts and to make us whole we have noticed that you have a fondness for your baby brother: Sora, not only will we annihilate him, but we will torcher him, we will make him scream, and we will make sure you see him squirm, and we will let him know who his cause of the suffering is. You will join four months after you first meet. Make no mistake. We will not hesitate for one second. Sincerely._

I- Superior Xemnas.

II- co-founder Xigbar

III-co-founder Xaldin

IV- co founder Vexen.

V-co-founder Luxaus

VI-co-founder Zexion.

VIII- Superior's right hand man Siax.

Post Note. We hope that you understand not to let anyone's but your one's eyes meet this paper, we would like to minimize the deaths we inflict, for now.

Axel sighed " Sora, please, shape up" he wisped tears forming in his eyes, something that had never accrued ever, not when his father had died. " Because I am going to miss you so much" then he fell to his knees and sobed as loudly as he wanted, because no one was there to here him cry. No one was there to read the note.


End file.
